Capture that Flag!
by Stealth Owl
Summary: Saat itu hari Jumat dan setiap hari Jumat diadakan permainan Capture the Flag. Permainan seperti benteng, namun harus membawa bendera milik tim lawan ke borderline. Pekemah-pekemah Camp Half-Blood dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok, dan seiring berjalannya permainan ini, banyak canda, drama dan bahkan perkelahian terjadi. [Percy Jackson and the Olympians AU]


**PROLOG**

Saat itu adalah tengah hari di hari Jumat. Keadaan tenang dan damai, pepohonan mengelilingi kawasan tersebut, menciptakan background yang indah bagi cabin-cabin yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Camp Half-Blood. Rumput-rumput bergoyang dengan tenang, dan di kejauhan terdengar suara ombak air.

Grover si Satyr dan satyr-satyr lainnya terlihat sedang berbincang dengan hebohnya sembari berjalan ke arah Big House. Mereka tertawa dengan riang. Grover merasa kalau suasana di sekitarnya sangat sepi dan tenang dibanding biasanya. Biasanya perkemahan ini dipenuhi oleh pekemah-pekemah bersemangat yang sepertinya tidak pernah capai untuk bersenang-senang.

'_Mungkin mereka semua sedang tidur siang berjamaah.'_ pikir Grover. Grover tau itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, segalanya sepertinya mungkin saja terjadi di Camp Half-Blood.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, suasana damai tersebut terganggu oleh…

"AYOOOOOO! CEPETAN! HERO SUDAH SIAAAAAAAP!" "YEAAAAAAAAAH!"

Salah satu satyr yang tadinya berbincang dengan Grover tampak sangat kaget akan teriakkan tiba-tiba itu, secara tidak sengaja, ia terjungkal kebelakang. Tanah dipenuhi oleh suara gemuruh langkah kaki. Beberapa pekemah dari Camp Half-Blood berpencar mengambil senjata perisai, dan perlengkapan lainnya milik mereka secepat kilat. Sepertinya para pekemah memang tidak pernah lelah.

"Pasti sudah hari itu lagi ya?" tanya si satyr malang yang terjatuh kepada Grover.

Grover mengangguk pasti. "Yap."

Ya, hari ini adalah hari diadakannya permainan rutin sekali seminggu, Capture the Flag. Dengan semangat yang membara, para pekemah langsung berlari menuju medan perang, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya area permainan Capture the Flag.

* * *

**"****Capture the Flag"**

**by Stealth Owl**

**A Hetalia-PJO Crossover Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya seorang, sementara Percy Jackson and the Olympians milik Rick Riordan. Author hanya memiliki ide beserta isi fanfic ini.**

**AU dimana mereka semua bukan personifikasi negara-negara. Anggota dalam kelompok Capture the Flag ini dibagi secara random. Maaf apabila ada tokoh yang OOC. Dan terakhir, **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Permainan ini dimainkan oleh dua tim; merah dan biru. Kali ini tim biru terdiri dari anggota-anggota kabin Apollo, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, dan Demeter. Sementara tim merah terdiri dari kabin Ares, Hermes, Hades, Aphrodite, dan Dionysus. Secara kabin, mungkin jumlah kabin tim biru lebih banyak. Tim merah mungkin kalah dalam jumlah kabin, tetapi, dalam jumlah anggotanya mereka setara.

Alfred F. Jones, Head Counselor dari kabin Hermes dengan karisma seorang hero berjalan dengan gagah ke arah temannya yang juga merupakan Head Counselor, Arthur Kirkland dari kabin Zeus.

"Hey Artie! Kau sedang siap-siap ya?" Alfred tertawa dengan tawa khasnya sambil menepuk pundak Arthur dengan keras. Sementara, yang diajak bicara hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Siap-siap untuk kalah ya! Karena timnya HERO sepertiku pasti menang! AHAHAHAHA!"

Arthur mendengus kesal dan melipat tangannya. "Tau dari mana kalau kelompokmu akan menang, Jones?"

"Karenaaaaaa, Artie… Dikelompokku ada anak-anak dari kabin Ares! Ares, Artie, Ares!" dengan senyuman yang menampakkan gigi seputih gigi orang-orang di iklan pasta gigi, Alfred menyombongkan anggota kelompoknya.

"Kau mungkin memiliki anak-anak Ares di kelompokmu, git. Tapi kau tau kalau di kelompokku ada anak-anak dari kabin Athena!" balas Arthur, tak mau kalah.

"Dude, your team is sooooo going down!" jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah tanah.

"We'll see who will get the last laugh." Dengan langkah yang santai namun perasaan kesal, Arthur melangkah pergi. Merasa ada yang ia lupakan, ia berhenti sesaat dan menghadap kebelakang. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Artie'! Awas saja kau!" puas dengan tatapan mautnya yang ia berikan ke arah si pekemah yang menganggap dirinya sendiri pahlawan, Arthur melangkah pergi.

"You're on—" Alfred berhenti sebentar, memikirkan panggilan lain untuk temannya itu. "—Iggy!" sebuah sepatu yang menganggur di jalanan—dan sepertinya milik anak dari kabin Demeter—terlempar dan berhasil mendaratkan sol sepatunya di jidat Alfred. Alfred sibuk mengusap jidatnya kesakitan hingga ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Alfreeeeeeeeed!" mendengar suara teriakkan dari kejauhan, Alfred menengok ke sumber suara dengan muka cengo. Beberapa meter jauh darinya, seorang pemuda Prussia bersama adik kembaran Alfred dan beberapa pekemah lainnya berlari ke arahnya.

"Woah, ada apa?"

"Kami ke sini untuk menjemput kematianmu." ucap Natalya dengan suaranya yang datar namun misterius.

"... Not what I expected."

"Ya kali deh menjemput kematianmu." Gilbert menepuk jidatnya pasrah. Kau ingin ikut permainan Capture the Flag atau tidak? Terakhir kali kau tidak ikut karena dihukum Chiron, ingat?"

Alfred ber-ooooh ria sebelum berlari ke tempat permainan Capture the Flag bersama teman-temannya.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Pak D menjelaskan peraturan-peraturan permainan Capture the Flag yang menyebabkan beberapa pekemah berhasil tertidur. Chiron berdiri di sebelah Pak D, menunggu

.

"Nah aku yakin kalian bosan mendengarkan peraturan-peraturan ini, begitu juga aku. Kalian bisa memulai permainan ini, dan aku bisa main pacman sepuasnya." Pak D mengibaskan tangannya dan langsung pergi seenaknya dan Chiron langsung memerintahkan kedua tim untuk pergi ke daerahnya masing-masing.

* * *

_-Blue team-_

Jauh di kedalaman hutan, para pekemah dari kelompok biru terlihat mengumpul si satu tempat, bendera berwarna biru di belakang kapten tim mereka, Elizaveta. Para pekemah dari kabin Athena terlihat menjelaskan strategi yang disusun oleh Kiku Honda, sementara Eduard mengkalkulasi persentase kemungkinan kemenangan mereka dengan strategi tersebut. Pekemah-pekemah lainnya terlihat berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan Kiku.

Elizaveta menepukan kedua telapak tangannya. "Oke, strategimu bagus, Kiku. Apakah yang lainnya setuju?"

Eduard mengangguk dengan mantap, "Seratus persen." Sementara yang lainnya hanya menjawan dengan anggukan kepala ataupun mengucapkan "Setuju…"

Dari kejauhan terdengarlah bunyi terompet pertanda kalau permainan Capture the Flag akan mulai sebentar lagi. Kiku dan Vash diperintahkan untuk menjaga bendera milik kelompok mereka. Kiku mengangguk setuju untuk menjaga bendera tim biru. Namun berbeda dengan Vash yang masih kurang setuju, ia lebih memilih untuk ikut dan menjaga adiknya.

"Please?" pinta Matthias. Vasih menggeleng tidak setuju. "Oh ayolah! Sebentar lagi sudah mau mulai. Siapa lagi yang pantas menjaga bendera itu kalau bukan kau dan Kiku?"

"Banyak. Bisa kau, bisa juga Elizaveta, Arthur, Berwald, Lukas dan lainnya."

"Aku yakin aku tidak akan terkena masalah, kak." kali ini, Lili ikut-ikutan.

"Tidak, Lili! Kau tau kalau di kelompok yang berlawanan ada anak-anak Ares. Dan kau tau mereka itu haus akan hal-hal yang berbau perang dan perkelahian!"

Elizaveta menghela nafas. Ia mencoba memikirkan calon penjaga bendera selain Vash, namun tidak ada yang cocok selain Vash sendiri. Yang lainnya mulai menyerah untuk meyakinkan Vash. Sampai-sampai Kiku ikut turun tangan meyakinkan Vash untuk menjaga bendera. Dan dengan itu, waktu mulai terbuang hanya untuk meyakinkan seseorang.

"Ia tidak akan terkena masalah atau terluka, Vash. Dia bukan anak kecil. Kami akan menjaganya." ucap Arthur dengan nada yang sedikit menunjukkan ketidak sabaran.

Masih tidak yakin, Vash menghadap ke arah adiknya yang mukanya berseri-seri penuh harapan. Tak tega untuk memudarkan harapan adiknya itu, ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Lili tersenyum dengan senang. "Terima kasih, kak!"

Setelah Vash menasihati Lili, Lili dan anggota lainnya yang bertugas dalam menyerang atau menjaga di daerah lainnya langsung berpencar di bawah perintah Elizaveta.

"Kita akan menjaga di sini saja dan menunggu kalau ada yang menyerang. Dan yang kau selalu lupakan, panggil aku kakak." ucap Luka dengan tenang kepada Emil. Emil hanya memberikan tatapan 'siapa-lo-sih' ke arah Lukas.

Di lain tempat, seorang pekemah yang lahir dan berasal dari Belanda sibuk dengan dompet miliknya. Ia menaruhnya di bawah sebuah batu. Merasa tidak yakin dan takut lupa, ia memindahkannya lagi, kali ini ia mengikatkannya dengan pegangan pedangnya. Ia tersenyum puas. Namun, senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama. Takut kalau dompetnya jatuh atau robek dan isinya bocor karena terpotong pedang, ia celingak-celinguk mencari tempat menyembunyikannya yang pas.

"Kau ngapain sih?" kata kawannya yang sesama berambut jabrik, Matthias.

"Mencari tempat yang pas untuk menyimpan dompetku. Aku tidak ingin beberapa anak-anak kabin Hermes tertentu mencurinya." Matthias hanya menggeleng tidak karuan, sudah terbiasa atau mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan sifat rekan satu timnya. Matthias tersadar akan maksud rekannya mengumpatkan dompetnya ke tempat yang maan. Ia terlihat berpikir sesaat dan lalu mengangguk setuju dengan panik dan ikut sibuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk dompetnya.

* * *

_-Red team-_

Gilbert menancapkan bendera tim merah ke tanah. "Kesesesese, kalian tau kalau aku yang menjadi kaptennya!"

"Enak saja! Masa hero jadi sidekick! Aw, hell nah." Alfred menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Capture the Flag berasal dari Korea, da-ze!" teriak Im Yong Soo. Teriakkan itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan jengkel.

Di sisi lain, Francis dan Antonio sibuk berbincang dan tertawa. Sementara itu, Heracles dan Sadik sibuk berargumen. Anak-anak Aphrodite sibuk membahas tentang betapa Capture the Flag bisa membuat mereka berkeringat ataupun mengotori pakaian mereka. Sesekali mereka bergidik ngeri membayangkan terjatuh ke kubangan lumpur.

Ludwig hanya bisa bertepuk jidat. Mengapa ia selalu mendapat tim yang kacau? Raivis berdiri dan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sesekali ini, ia terlihat berani. Namun ia terlihat ragu lagi dan mulutnya kembali tertutup sambil menundukkan kepala. Rasa tidak yakin.

"Bagaimana kalau…." suara seorang pemuda Finlandia yang berasal dari kabin Hermes membuat semuanya langsung memusatkan perhatian kepadanya. Ia menelan ludahnya. Menjadi ragu untuk menyampaikan ketika semua mata itu tertuju kepadanya. "Bagaimana kalau Ludwig menjadi kaptennya?"

Semuanya terdiam sesaat. Beberapa tampak berpikir, namun setelah itu, mereka kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Melupakan perkataan Tino barusan. Anak-anak Aphrodite mulai berbincang lagi. Kali ini mereka membicarakan betapa Capture the Flag kali ini akan menjadi yang terburuk yang pernah mereka mainkan. Terlebih kaptennya, atau yang dipromosikan menjadi kapten terlalu tegas. Gilbert dan Alfred mulai mengatakan kalau Ludwig kurang awesome dan tidak cukup heroik untuk menjadi kapten.

Permainan akan dimulai sebentar lagi, berdasarkan bunyi terompet yang ia dengar. Ludwig menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit dan lalu melihat anggota kelompoknya. Capture the Flag akan mulai sebentar lagi dan kelompoknya masih belum menyusun strategi. Bahkan kapten kelompok pun belum.

Merasa ternganggu dengan komitmen rekan-rekannya yang hancur, Ludwig berteriak, "DIAAAAAAAM!" Dengan kaget, semuanya langsung menghadap ke arahnya. "SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN DIMULAI DAN KALIAN MASIH SAJA SIBUK DENGAN AKTIVITAS KALIAN SENDIRI? MANA KOMITMEN KALIAN TERHADAP KELOMPOK INI? KITA BAHKAN BELUM MENYUSUN STRATEGI!" Saking keras suara Ludwig, tiang dari bendera tim mereka yang tadi ditancapkan dengan bangga ke tanah oleh Gilbert terjatuh.

Semuanya kembali terbisu. Sebelum Gilbert dan Alfred angkat suara. "Setelah dipikir….. Kau saja yang jadi kaptennya." kata Gilbert dan Alfred secara bersamaan. Yang lainnya menahan tawa, tidak ingin dimarahi Ludwig.

"That…. Was awkward….." ucap si pemuda Australia. Alfred dan Gilbert menatap satu sama lain tidak percaya dan terlihat menuduh.

"Hei, kau sudah mengikutiku untuk menjadi kapten sekarang kau mengikuti perkataanku! What is wrong with you?" kata Alfred menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal.

"Dasar bocah tidak awesome! Aku yang duluan mencalonkan diri menjadi kapten tim tau! Dan apa-apaan kau mengikuti kosakataku yang awesome?"

Ludwig hendak meneriakki kakaknya dan si bocah sok heroik. Sayang, Ivan keburu melayangkan sebuah tatapan maut kepada dua orang yang kelewat ribut. "Diam. Ludwig ingin bicara, da?" ia tersenyum mengerikan. Semuanya langsung bergidik ngeri.

Ludwig mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ivan dan tanpa basa-basi Ludwig menjelaskan strateginya dan membubarkan anggota-anggotanya ke tempat masing-masing.


End file.
